


I've always wanted to do this

by Modlisznik



Series: Slice of life on Mars [1]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modlisznik/pseuds/Modlisznik
Summary: As Zach finds out, you can know your Master for years, yet still be surprised. Inspired by one particularly sunny Sunday.





	I've always wanted to do this

Zach had never seen this part of the Source before, but that probably wasn't the reason why Sean had brought them there; just a coincidence that they found themselves walking through the residential area of the Source's clerks. Sean didn't even seem to notice, too absorbed in their conversation (more like a monologue, really, but Zach didn't mind that, he liked to listen to his Master's voice; only from time to time he'd carefully steer him to the another topic, to avoid things he knew would make Sean sad and quiet for a long time), but Zach was curiously glancing around. All of this was new: the lazy atmosphere of the late morning, houses with long lines of clean windows, young men and women sitting on the benches, books and tablets in their hands, shopping bags full of goods. And toys. Little three-wheeled bicycle made of colorful plastic, dolls and robots, brown plushie of a mole, probably, with none of the claws but a lot of the smile. This was a playground - a complex construction of metal and plastic, full of things of no apparent usage other than to climb on and to fall down from.

Both the children and their parents went quiet as the Mancers were walked by. Only the high-pitched squeak of the swing in motion and the patter of two pairs of boots. Awkward.

 _They'll take the kids home any time now_ , Zach thought. There was a piece of blue chalk lying on the pavement: he missed a step so as not to crush it.

Tap - tap - tap.

Without missing a beat Sean jumped on the hopscotch drawn on the sidewalk. Zach stopped, flabbergasted, watching as his Master reached the head, turned around and hopped his way back to the start.

There was a smile on Sean's face, but in his eyes a hint of anxiety; a kid expecting to be chastened. Zach smiled back and took his hand, thinking how neither of them had had a normal childhood.

\- Let's buy us some ice cream, shall we?

Behind them the children were cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> Let them have normal lives! *bangs fist on the table*  
> Many thanks to the endlessly supporting people on Discord, for encouraging me to post it here. Hopefully there'll be more of it coming ;*  
> And even more thanks for Urdnot Wrecks, for helping me with grammar. You're great :* :* :*


End file.
